


Intervention

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [120]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would have never guessed Gwen had an ulterior motive for needing his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Intervene

“I’m sorry,” Gwen said. Her eyes were wide and Merlin grinned.

“Don’t mention it. I should have told Percy not to store the towels so high.”

Gwen flushed and glanced away, but Merlin let her pull him along. It was his break, but he had never been able to deny Gwen anything, especially not when she looked at him with such wide eyes. Not to mention there were some pricks staying at the hotel they both worked in right now and Merlin couldn’t stand the thought of her getting on their bad side.

Not to mention it meant they were on neutral ground again. Merlin was still regretting telling her he thought their boss’ son was hot.

“Here we are.” Gwen’s announcement wasn’t needed; Merlin knew the storage cupboard as well as she did. He shot her a reassuring smile and opened the door.

“Two seconds and no one will ever know,” he promised. He told himself he was imaging Gwen’s own smile looking a little strained. Then he stepped into the cupboard – more of a small room – with the aim of getting the towels.

Two things happened simultaneously. A voice spoke up suddenly – from within the cupboard.

“Don’t let her shut-,”

The second thing was the door slammed shut.

Merlin found the light-switch, trying to cover up his thudding heart and slightly trembling hands. He knew that voice. Sure enough, he found himself face to face with non-other than Arthur Pendragon, glaring in the dim light of the single bare bulb.

“Great,” Arthur sighed. He crossed his arms and Merlin tried not to notice how strong his arms looked. “Just great.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Merlin said. He tried to sound nonchalant as he moved towards the door. Arthur lifted an eyebrow and five seconds later, Merlin knew why.

They were locked in.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Unfortunately not,” Arthur said. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here. Merlin couldn’t blame him. He would rather be back in the staff room than locked in a small room with a boy that had lately been the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep, his hand still on himself.

Merlin gulped and resisted plunging the cupboard back into darkness. This was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have said…shouldn’t have told…”

Merlin had never imagined that Arthur could get flustered. He had seen the boy standing to one side, smirking, when his father had been yelling at some poor member of staff. Although to be fair, Cedric had deserved it. But there was no denying Arthur was blushing. Merlin was curious.

“Shouldn’t have told who what?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me.”

“Why should I?”

“Not like we’re going anywhere,” Merlin retorted. Then he felt his eyes go wide as he stared at Arthur. Arthur had told someone something. Merlin had told Gwen he thought Arthur was hot. Arthur’s sister was Gwen’s best friend.

Merlin groaned out oud and avoided the temptation to hit his head on something.

“I think they might call this an intervention,” he muttered. Arthur looked at him, but his arms dropped from his chest.

“Excuse me? Who might call what?”

“Gwen. And let me guess, Morgana?” Merlin knew he was right when Arthur’s blush deepened and he looked the other way. But it gave Merlin a surge of confidence that he had never experienced before. Arthur liked him. He knew that due to their position. Gwen wouldn’t have gone along with it if the feelings weren’t replicated, she was too sweet natured. Merlin took a step closer.

“So, Arthur…”

“What, Merlin?”

“You know my name?”

“I…” Arthur didn’t seem to know what to do with himself and his trade-mark scowl came back onto his face. Merlin was beginning to get the feeling Arthur scowled to cover up insecurities. He wondered what else he could learn about him while they were trapped in a cupboard.

“You like me, don’t you?” Feeling brave, Merlin stepped right into Arthur’s space. Arthur took a step back, but the shelves behind him meant there were nowhere to go.

“Don’t be so absurd, _Mer_ lin. You work for me.”

“Not technically true,” Merlin said. He continued advancing, unable to stop his gaze from darting to Arthur’s lips and back to his eyes. They were very blue. Merlin hadn’t noticed their intensity before. “But will I get a pay rise if I sleep with the boss’ son?”

“What?”

Arthur’s voice came out as a yelp. He didn’t get the chance to say anything else though. Merlin took the chance to surge forward and kiss him. He didn’t care anymore – he wanted to take a chance and see what happened.

Arthur froze for a split-second and Merlin made to pull back. What if he was wrong after all?

Then suddenly, his back was hitting the shelves as Arthur reversed their position, his hand snaking into Merlin’s hair to pull him closer as he kissed him back. Merlin had no idea how his arms ended up wound around Arthur’s neck, but he didn’t care.

At least, he didn’t until the door burst open and there was a squeal of delight that could only come from Gwen. Merlin quickly pulled back, blinking in the brighter light. Arthur’s sister was standing next to Gwen and Merlin blushed, studying the floor with his ears burning. Arthur, however, scowled again.

“I’m going to get you back for this, Morgana,” he growled. He stalked forward, reaching for the door and Merlin was sure that everything was already over. But Arthur merely slammed the door shut again and before Merlin could ask what he was doing, he found himself being kissed rather firmly.

After that, Merlin made sure he took all the unpleasant tasks from Gwen that he could get away with while exchanging soft and shy glances across the room with Arthur. Perhaps a little deviousness never hurt anyone after all.


End file.
